narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malice-RR
'' "You ninja, no... You humans depend upon the gifts that were handed down to you, by that decrepit being you all know as Hagoromo. However, it is because of him, that you now suffer from the overwhelming power that is me! Your bodies will submit and your minds will succumb, and you will know that the end of the world was brought upon by none other than your precious sage..." — Malice, to the Allied Forces during its ultimate assault. Background Mirage initially existed as a part of the metaphysical being known as Demiurge, whom went from civilization to civilization with one goal in mind: to bring every living being into the realm of dreams in order to ultimately populate that realm with both living beings and evolving ideas. Alongside Mirage, there existed its other half, Miracle Mirage's existence would be apparent through the usage of Demiurge's rather dark energy, shown when it finally landed on Earth and began trapping people within nightmares due to its anger at the events that transpired when Kaguya Ōtsutsuki began to destroy the world and flood it with chakra, a natural repellant of Demiurge's Dreamspire energy. Personality Appearance Bestowed Abilities Taijutsu and Physical Prowess Before gaining the body of Luxia, much wasn't known about Mirage's combat prowess. However, after gaining the vessel of the Yuki-Senju hybrid, much of the former's combat abilities were maintained by the dreamy entity. It was known that Mirage initially had trouble accessing the body's potential, but ultimately became a threat in its own right. Physically, the combined might of Luxia's body and Mirage's power allows the being to access feats that were normally inaccessible to the former. In its base state, Mirage was able to physically keep up with some of the mightiest of foes, such as the entirety of the Jashinists whom were all augmented for super strength and durability. Its taijutsu, however, isn't very intricate as the being didn't have any formal training on specific techniques for the body; basically Mirage has the bolstered strength of both itself and Luxia but none of the technique to put it into use as effectively as it should be. Nevertheless, its physical power alone could make-up for this fact as a single punch from Mirage could cause fractures and fragments to break apart in the opponent's body. Ninjutsu Much like Luxia's physical characteristics, her chakra and power also carried over to the new host of the vessel; and just like with the body, Mirage initially had trouble using this aspect of the body... maybe even more so than the body itself since in the initial stages of Mirage's control the chakra would coagulate in the body, causing much of its chakra usage to fade. After Mirage overcame this response from the body, its skill with Ninjutsu was palpable at best. Mirage didn't have either the time, or the teachers to teach it the proper way to utilize chakra in an effective manner, thus its skill at jutsu in general would be nearly incomprehensible, as any attempt that Mirage would normally have at Ninjutsu would end with too much chakra being poured into the task and not enough control; in essence it couldn't even make a clone properly. Although, there were instances of it being able to use its pure chakra mass for an advantage. If one were to roughly classify Mirage's chakra skill, it would be about a Genin's level. Nature Transformation Much like the Luxia, Malice also has a natural affinity of the Wind Release and the Water Release, however she rarely used them. In earlier stages of Malice's subjugation, she was seen creating somewhat powerful, but sporadic wind tunnels that may have hurt unsuspecting enemies. She's also seen using the Water Release, at this time, by creating somewhat basic water torrents. After Malice regained much of her memories, she rarely used the Wind Release nor the Water Release on their own. Kekkei Genkai Ice Release After gaining the vessel of Luxia, Malice was able to use the Ice Release, one of the key traits of the vessel's identity. However her skill in this were both palpable, but the most recognized. She could create basic constructs of ice, such as shards and other projectiles and hurl them towards her opponent. At best, her Ice Release was considered basic level but she was able to hold her own multiple times just by using the Ice Release alone. Pure Abilities Combat Prowess Novaia Energy Ninjutsu/Chakra Control Power and Techniques Forms Stats Part I: Malicious Dissonance Part II: